Oh, that boy
by AshleyAnn xx
Summary: Can't keep your eyes off Harry, can you Draco? Well, maybe Slughorn's next potions lesson is exactly what you need. Rated T, for following chapters. Read and review, lovelies.
1. oh, that boy

Draco Malfoy was set upon one of the large stone benches that lined the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. He was pillared by Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. He was tossing a vibrant green apple softly between his two pale hands, and staring absentmindedly at nothing in particular. He was quite drowsy. from spending an extra long and frusterating night cabinet mending, and was therefore not at all looking forward to his morning Potion's class. Something quite as green as his juicy apple caught his eye from across the room, and he switched his gaze quickly and peered down into his lap. "Bloody, Potter," he muttered to himself.

"Hm?" Came a female voice to his right.

"Nothing Pans. C'mon, let's go to class."

"But it doesn't start for another-"

"Let's just go."

Draco chanced another glance around, and found out very quickly that he shouldn't have done so. Potter was very skillfully twirling a banana between his lips. _'Oh, that boy.'_

"Malfoy was staring at you all through breakfast, mate," Ron said, upon reaching the door that lead to potions.

"Oh, he was not."

"He was, actually. It was a bit odd." Hermione said , coming up behind the two with Neville in tow.

"What did I do you anger him this time?"

"Well, he didn't exactly look angery, did he Ron?"

Ron shook his head, and the four Gyrffindor's entered the dim classroom.

"What _did_ he look, then?" Harry would have asked if Draco himself hadn't been standing right on the other side of the now backward swinging door. The platinum haired boy, upon spotting Harry, took on a very odd sort of expression indeed.

"Harry," the boy said, with a small nod, as the Gryffindor's passed.

"Did he just use your first name, Harry?" Asked Neville once they were out of Draco's earshot.

"I do believe so." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione exchange glances.

Draco Malfoy took his usual potion's seat, and Professor Slughorn came bouncing into the classroom.

"Good moring, ladies and gents.." Slughorn began.

"What's that you've got in your pocket, Blaise?" Draco asked.

Six or seven decent sized lumps could be seen through the fabric of his robes.

"Muffins," the boy with the darker complexion said. It came out in a muffled sort of way for his cheeks were stuffed with the cakey stuff and a dozen or so little purple berries.

Draco shrugged. "Well let me get one then."

Blaise extracted a muffin from his pocket and set it on the table before Draco. But it was quickly forgotten. Almost every student in the room ceased their discussion and began to focus on Slughorn's little speech, for he had mention what sounded an awful lot like, 'today we will be making a love potion,' several jaws dropped, "it's mild, mind you, not terribly strong. But very long lasting."

A love potion? The six years had yet to make a love potion. Magical, or not magical, these students were teenagers; if love potions began to regularly float about, it would surly mean disaster.

"These potions are not to leave this class, mind you." Slughorn spoke over the newly formed commotion. "No, no. This lesson is merely for experience sake. You will find that I have written to instructions of the board. You may proceed."

Predictably the students set off at once. Soon the air was full of a pinkish mist, and an oddly sweet sent, if this had been a video game, pink hearts would be floating all around.

Harry's potion was coming around rather swimmingly, and he had to admit that he felt a bit foolish.

"Me, as well." Ron said, when Harry told him this. But Ron wasn't receiving all of the overly obvious stares that Harry could feel from every direction.

"Well, what do you expect mate? The Chosen One, brewing a love potion. Just about every girl in the room is getting her hopes up."

But it wasn't the girls' stares that would putting Harry on edge. Not at all. The eyes that Harry couldn't shake off, were a slate gray pair, defiantly male.

Class ended quite abruptly, for Slughorn set to vanishing the potions after catching Romilda Vane trying to smuggle a bit of hers into an empty blue perfume bottle. Slughorn hurriedly ran around the classroom waving his wand over each cauldron. But when he got to Draco's he accidentally bumped the pot with his round belly and sent the contents spilling over the table and onto the floor.

"Sorry, m'boy," he said, cleaning the mess.

What he didn't notice, however, was that he had spilled the potion over the pocket muffin Blaise had given to Draco. No one else noticed this either.

Disappointed, and a bit sour faced, the Slytherins and Gryffindors exited the classroom.

"Harry, could you hang back for a moment. I have something of yours."

"I'll meet you in the common room," Harry said, to Ron and Hermione before turning heel and heading back towards the center of the room.

"Let me go and get it. It'll only take a moment." Slughorn disappeared into his office, and Harry took the nearest seat. When he sat down, he noticed a particularly yummy looking muffin set on the table before him. His stomach growled at its scrumptiousness. Another student must have left it behind. Harry figured he might as well take a nibble or two, since he was stuck here anyway. What harm could it do?

**More to come, **_**if I get a decent number of reviews.**_

**As always, I love to take suggestions. **

**Ah, Drarry. I, personally, am looking forward to some DracocHarry snogging, (maybe more,) in following chapters, so review, review, review.**

**Xx**


	2. oh so sweet, sweet, sweet

'_A blank scrap of parchment with my name on it.'_ Harry thought, as he meandered his way up a stair-set in mid-change. _'That's what Slughorn kept me after for.' _

_ 'It isn't even my writing.'_

It was true. Whoever had blotched Harry Potter's name on this yellowed piece, had an odd sort of cramped writing. Upon closer examination, Harry found that the paper smelled oddly sweet. Of a fruit he couldn't place…

Harry extracted the muffin from his pocket and took a few generous bites as he began to take the first set of stairs. He had intended, at first, to only taste said muffin, but after he had had that first nibble, he just couldn't stop. It's taste was something magnificent, sweet, soft, warm, and oh so sweet, sweet, sweet.

Approaching the Fat Lady, Harry murmured the password, and then climbed into the common room. Sixth year Gryffindor's had a free period after double Potion, and so the room was occupied with about a dozen red and gold adorned students who were either finishing up last bits of Charms homework for Professor Flitwick this afternoon, or playing shiny new boards of Wizards Chess or making small popping sounds with their sets of Exploding Snaps.

Harry took a seat on the floor near the back wall where Hermione was finishing her essay on the proper wand motions and when to use them, and Ron was peeking over her shoulder attempting to add a few more inches to his pathetically short roll.

"What'd he give you?" Ron asked, while sighing and retying his parchment.

"Nothing important," Harry dismissed.

And they let the subject drop.

Hermione read over her paper several times, while Harry and Ron, joined by Ginny – who was feeling a bit under the weather - and stalked by Mclagan, discussed Quidditch tactics.

At one point Ginny reached over and wiped a crumb from Harry's lower lip.

"Sorry, you had a little-"

Ron looked quickly away.

"Oh, it's fine." Harry said, right as Hermione declarded, "Finished!"

Ron gave a little start, and Hermione waved it away with a flick of her wrist.

"Where did you get that Harry?" She was pointing towards the dark haired boys left hand, in which was the half eaten treat.

Harry's shrug was apparently not the reaction Hermione was looking for.

"What did you do, pick it up off the floor? Who are you, Crabbe and Goyle? Honestly, it could be charmed. Or cursed.'

"It's just a muffin Hermione, I'm sure it's harmless."

"Oh, be quiet Ronald. Let's go."

The three sixth years waved a goodbye to Ginny, and then hurried out of the common room. Hermione looking rather angry, Harry confused, and Ron. Well Ron was hungry.

The hall outside was brightly lit and full of the murmurings of class in session.

"Where are we off to then?" Harry asked, swinging around a staircase banister.

"I'm going to the library. You're welcome to join me."

"Oh Blimey Hermione, do you have to go the library everyday?"

"Yes, Ron. Some of us actually like to learn." And with that, she turned on the heels of her shoes and began her walk to the library.

"Yes, Ron. Some of us actually like to learn."

"I heard that!"

Harry couldn't help but to bust out with laughter.

Ron went down to the kitchens to tickle the pear and see if he could persuade Dobby to make him a few muffins. And Harry, who was beginning to feel a bit woozy, was left to himself. He was walking with an oddly chipper sort of smile on his through the corridors of the seventh floor when passed by a bathroom that was rarely inhabited and heard a sound not often times heard emitting from a boys lavatory.

Someone was crying.

Maybe he should have left it alone, kept walking. Chances were, this person wanted to be alone, but something drew him towards the door. A turning in his stomach was pulling his towards this unnamed person, like an invisible string being wound.

He pushed the door upon, and stepped inside, making sure the door clicked to a close behind him.

A white haired boy's reflection peered at Harry in the tall mirror over the bathroom sink.

"Came to have laugh, Potter?"

His usual grumpy demander was obviously back, and strong as ever.

Harry just stared. He put his hand to his pocket, ready to extract his wand if the situation appeared to call for it. But Draco was oddly calm. And so was Harry.

He didn't feel any hate towards this boy who had done nothing but bring him hail and storms, from their very first meeting onward. He felt a bit of compassion, maybe even some empathy. Like Harry, Draco's hand was forced in this Wizard Battle. He didn't get to choose his side and role, either.

Draco may be working for the wrong side, but they were both pawns, and Harry knew this, even if he didn't know what exactly it was that Draco was set to do.

"No," Harry said, taking a few steps in the direction of the sink, and the boy.

"Then what in the bloody hell do want?"

"I don't know."

"Well, isn't that lovely."

Draco grabbed a purple towel from the rack, and began mopping his gray eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"I don't know." Harry was quickly nearing Draco, and he didn't know what his intentions were. He came up right behind his so that both of their reflections were cast together in the mirror. Black hair, next to white. Tanned, and browned flesh, next to pale. Gray blue eyes next to green. Good intentions, next to evil.

"I'm sorry too."

They nodded together, and that sensation of churning erupted in Harry stomach. Pulling him even closer.

When they kissed, they were both shocked. Draco pulled back abruptly, and Harry began to apologize, but Draco leaned back in, staunching the flow of empty words.

The heat came quickly and glowed from inside of them, fusing them together in an odd haze of unexpected emotions. Draco took command and backed Harry furiously against the stone wall. In doing so, a piece of parchment fluttered from Draco robes and fell open on the lavatory floor.

Harry Potter, it read in familiar cramped writing.

**-Thank you for reading, and coming back to read again. I realize that there are some terribly deep spaces of time between one chapter and another. But I'm working on that. **

**HPDH part 1, let out almost twelve hours ago, and I still can't stop think about it. **

**Message me, and tell me what you thought? I'd really love to know.**

**As always, please review.**

**xx**


End file.
